


There's a Bomb in Felicity's Apartment

by alexisgalvez53



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bombs, Explosions, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisgalvez53/pseuds/alexisgalvez53
Summary: Oliver rushes to Felicity's side when she calls to tell him there's an impending explosion potentially about to happen.





	There's a Bomb in Felicity's Apartment

The clock was ticking.

She sees the numbers begin their count down on the screen. 

She watches as the numbers steadily go down.

This really can't be happening to her, can it? Of all things to face in life, it's the explosion waiting to happen in her own home. One wrong move and the whole thing could blow.

She takes a deep breath, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She can do this.

She continues furiously tapping away on her tablet. She has to do something. She's not one to back down without a fight.

She could hear Oliver on her comm rushing to her location.

"Felicity!" He conveys so much just by saying her name.

The numbers on the screen continue to count down. Panic swells within her. She's sure he can hear her ragged breathing.

"I'm trying!" 

"I'm almost there."

"No!" She shouts, "Don't come any closer! I should be alone when this thing goes off." She takes a deep breath and says quietly, "I'm not entirely sure if I can do this. I can't do this."

Oliver takes a calming tone with her, "Hey, hey, its okay. Tell me one thing. Are you Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Yes..."

"Then you can do this and I'll be right there with you."

She hears him enter her apartment as he rushes to meet her.

The clock is still ticking.

Tick tock.

No, no, no.

She's running out of time.

5... 

4...

She's too late.

3...

He grabs her in a tight hug. Knowing that no matter the outcome, he's glad he had this time with her. She's been the best thing in his life. He wouldn't change it for the world.

She drops her tablet letting it hit the ground because there's no use for it anymore. It's over. There's no stopping it now.

2...

They're both squeezing their eyes shut, too afraid to think of anything but each other in their final moments together.

1...

They're met with silence. No explosion, no fire to engulf them in flames.

They both take a glance at the offending device that could forever alter their lives. The device so fragile, they're afraid to make sudden movements.

Oliver has a look of disbelief on his face, "You did it."

"Holy frack."

Felicity shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut so that she can take a good look at what the device shows.

Two small pink lines appear.

"I'm pregnant."

 

 

While nothing may have physically exploded, things mentally sure did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Did I manage to trick you guys?


End file.
